When Your Broken
by TeamAlice21
Summary: Jason moves to Forks to escape his past, when he meets the Cullens and Alice brings back tragic memories. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**What do you consider a Life altering event? **

**some would say when there sports team won a championship.**

** others would say when their first child was born, many would say when they first fell in love and got their heart broken.**

** but what if the one and only person you ever loved was taken from you because of what you are?**

**(I do not own this poem)**

**_by HvN_**

**_The Heavens Will Cry_**

**_The heavens are crying again,  
Earth is drowning in tears.  
I stand broken in the middle,  
Conquered by all my fears._**

**_Heartbeat ceased its rhythm,  
Body still moving ahead.  
Mind consumed by shadows,  
I feel as if I'm already dead._**

**_I'm stuck writing to forget,  
Can't seem to erase this day.  
"I love you" was left out,  
Of all the things we could've said._**

**_Nightmares became a reality,  
A sign that it was time to die.  
I stand forever broken in two,  
Tonight the heavens will Cry._**

**My name is Jason McCarty and this is my story**

**I was 100% sure I was dreaming, because I was dancing with Elizabeth in my old room in Oregon. The radio played softly in the background and Liz locked her arms around my neck pressing her body to mine and laid her head on my chest. The soft music filled the room.**

**_There you go flashing fever from your eyes_**

**_ hey baby come over here and shut them tight_**

**_ I'm not denying were flying above it all_**

**_ hold my hand don't let me fall_**

**_ your such amazing grace _**

**_I've never felt this way_**

**_ ohh show me heaven cover me_**

**_ leave me breathless _**

**_oh oh oh show me heaven please_**

**I picked her up bridal style she smiled at me. I loved the pink blush in her cheeks when she smiled at me. I would lay down my life for her. I laid her on my bed and stroked her cheek with my thumb and stared into her green eyes. She sighed and said "Jason, you know I love you right?" I smiled and nodded as she cupped my cheek. "If anything ever happens to me I want you to be hap-" I bent down and press my lips to hers. "shh nothing is going to happen I won't allow it , I love you Liz " she smiled at me. I placed my hand on her neck and I started to kiss her again but before I could she looked like she was in pain she screamed "JASON HELP ME" but no sound came out of her mouth, then her head fell to the pillow and there was no sign of life. I looked at my hand and it was covered in her blood then the scene changed. I was sitting on the Forrest floor holding Liz's lifeless body in my arms crying hysterically. I looked up to the sky and yelled "NOOOOOOOO"**

**I woke up in my bed in Fork Washington with a splitting headache. I got out of my bed and walked to my dresser flipped through the list of music on my Ipod. "Dj envy MVP new DMX ain't no Sunshine in this sooooong" came from the speakers. I picked up the picture of Liz ,she was 5'3 with short spiky black hair. Her friends called her "Pixie on crack" her smile could light up time square and she could kick the energizer bunnies ass. I sighed and put the picture back and headed for the shower for my first day as a senior at forks high. "joy" I mumbled as I turned on the shower hot as I could and leaned against the wall closeing my eyes. I felt Liz's arms wrap around my waist as she pressed her body to my back. I formed a fist with my right hand, cocked my arm and punched the wall screaming "GOOOOODDAAAAAAAAMIT". I turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around my body. I whipped the steam off of the mirror and looked at my reflection. I had Short black hair, a pale white face. more pale than vampire pale.**

**I walked into my closet and grabbed a tank top, black jeans and my trench coat. I laughed at my self, a Goth that listens to rap music I can't even do the goth thing right. OK so lets do goth check list: Black hair...check, Depression...check ,white make-up...oh I don't think so, Trench coat...check. I grabbed my I pod tucked it into my pocket I walked down stairs and of course my father was reading some stupid book. "well if it isn't my daughter Jason" I rolled my eyes "later LEECH" I replied and walked outside. I stood on the porch and deliberated. Ducati or ninja. I smirked and hopped on the Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R .**

**I pulled into the parking lot and people looked at me like I was crazy. "Well that didn't take long" I said to myself. I found a parking space next to a silver Volvo where seven students stood staring at me. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself. "stupid bloodsuckers" Then I heard two heartbeats from the group. interesting I thought as I walked past them into the office. I heard one of them yell "what took you so long Alice?"**

**After I got my schedule from the office I made my way to trig. The teacher told me to introduce my self, I rolled my eyes. "I'm Jason" I said as stoic as possible and made my way to my seat staring at the front of the class not really paying attention to the lecture. I must have nodded off because the next thing I knew I was laying on a beach with Liz. "Jay can you put some lotion on me?" she asked me. I smiled after undoing her bikini top and rubbing lotion on her back. "roll over baby" I told her. She rolled over and I discarded her top. "J give it back NOW!" she demanded. As I bent down to kiss her.... RIIIIIIIIIING. my eye's shot open. stupid fucking bell!**

**The next thing I know I am sitting in the luchroom at an empty table with no food listening to my Ipod :**

**_It hasn't always been this way_**

**_ I remember brighter days _**

**_before the dark ones came stole my mind_**

**_ wrapped my soul in chains_**

**_ now I live among the dead_**

**_ fighting voices in my head_**

**_ hoppin someone hears me crying in the night_**

**_ carries me away_**

**_ SET ME FREE_**

******_I noticed someone _waving a hand in front of my face. I took out one of my ear buds and looked up to see who was talking to me. I saw her face and I couldn't breath. My heart started to beat really fast "Hi, my name is Alice" the pixi girl said to me. "its not Liz its not her its not her" I chanted in my haid. "this is jasper,Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Jake and Nessi, mind if we sit here with you?" she asked me. I looked back at Alice, replaced my ear bud, stood up and walked out of the lunchroom. Scanned the parking lot for humans I used my vampire speed and ran for the Forrest. When I got far enough away from the humans at school I fell to my knees and started to cry**

**Alice pov**

**I stood there and watched him walk away without saying a word. I frowned, that's not how I thought that would go. I saw him and I was very happy. Then I felt Jasper squeeze my arm "what is it jasper" I growled irritated. His eye were shut and he had a pained look on his face. "jazz whats wrong" I asked again. Threw gritted teeth he said "so much pain" I look at Edward and he was staring at me. I frowned "WHAT?!" I demanded. Everyone looked at me. "look Alice, becarful you look like someone he was in love with" Edward explained. I rolled my eyes "I can handle it "**

**I was sitting in modern us history waiting for the class to start when he walked in. I could tell he had been crying. I looked lower and his jeans and shoes were muddy, I raised my eyes because the only seat open was next to me. He looked at me and sighed making his way over to sit down. The teacher gave us a break and showed a movie. As soon as the light went out he put in his ear buds and laid his head on the table. hmm not a talker I guess. then a vision took over. It was me, I was forcefully thrown up against the wall and this man next to me was kissing me. I swallowed really hard. Are vampires supposed to get nervous?**

**The bell rang and the teacher shut off the tv and left the room. Most of the students were gone but he never budged so I shook his shoulder. He jumped and looked around, sighed and got up. I made it around the table and I almost got to the door when I was shoved up against the wall his hand cupped my cheek and this his lips were against mine. They were so soft I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was having a vision . The vision was more like when Nessi would show me a memory. I was standing in the Forrest and two vampires were restraining the man that was just kissing me. Then I saw a vampire holding a women that I swear was me...I mean she looked exactly like me. "Jason, I told you that if I couldn't have her, no on will!" The vampire said to him. So his name is Jason. "no please just kill me" Jason plead, but in the next instant the man snapped her neck and she fall to the ground. Jason crawled over to her. the man looked down at Jason "this is all you fault!" He spat at him. Jason wrapped her in his arms and kept repeating "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" The vision ended and Jason was standing in front of me, my hand covered my mouth. He looked at me like he was going to cry. He closed his eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry" and then he was gone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jason pov**

As I walked out of the class room I was shaking my head. "what the fuck was that well I should expect an ass kicking from her brothers." I thought to myself.

Hmmm maybe they will finish me off. I smirked at that thought and the rest of the day passed very! Slowly. I placed my ear buds in my ears and

Started to walk off to my bike, evanescence blared in my ears.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childhood fears_

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is so real_

_There is just too much time can't seem to heal_

_When you cried I whipped all of your tears_

_When you scream I would fight away all of your fears_

_I healed your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I made it out to my bike, got the keys out and fired up the bike. I straddled the bike and right as I was going to take off I looked up. Alice was standing there across the parking lot. I couldn't really tell if she was glaring are me. At that moment "rest in pieces" started playing in my ears and I shook my head.

The next instant I was racing to my house. After a brief "how was school?" from daddy dearest I was up in my room, on my bed looking at the ceiling as the radio was playing:

_Enter the room sit by your bed_

_I watch your daily fight_

_I hardly knew_

_The pain is almost small enough I could bear_

_Stay here lay her last words to me_

_Heaven is a place nearby_

_So I won't be so far away_

_And if you try and look for me_

_Maybe you will find me someday_

_Heaven is a place nearby_

_So I want to ask you not to cry_

_I'll always be by your side_

Next thing I know I was walking in the forest. "Jason" I heard someone say. I froze and slowly turned around. Liz was standing there with her arms folded over Her chest. I ran over to her and scooped her up in a hug. she sighed "Jason let go of me" I flexed my arms tighter "never"

She stomped on my foot "ow Liz what was that for?" I screamed. She looked pissed off. I softly said "what?" she glared at me "what the hell have you done to yourself?" I couldn't look at her so she reached over and pulled my head up so I was forced to look at her. She looked sad now "where is the Jason that I know and love?" I closed my eyes "don't you mean _loved_" she sighed "No the Jason that I love! " She screamed furious now "I don't know who you are but you are not the Jason I know" My head fell once again "that Jason died with you" I felt Liz punch me in the chest "GOD-DAMMIT JASON SNAP OUT OF IT!" I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it. She cupped my chin "I want my Jason back!" I closed my eyes "I'm sorry" She cupped my face "don't be sorry, be happy" she said kissing me softly "Jason look at me" she removed her locket from her neck, it was silver with a diamond crested cross on the front. On the back it was engraved with: Je suis à toi. She placed it in the palm of my hand and whispered "forever!"

I woke up and found Liz's locket in my hand. I closed my eyes and whispered "I'll try!" I walked over to my closet and found a box of things that reminded me of Liz. I pulled out a 14crt diamond cross that I hadn't worn in years. I put them both on and clutched them both in my hand and whispered "forever"

**Alice pov:**

My mind has been racing since Jason kissed me at school. It was like my cold dead heart suddenly came to life. I'm in love with Jason but that crazy right? I barely know him. I sighed and wondered if this is what it was like to imprint on someone. _oh my god Alice get a grip_! I said in my head. I could hear Edward in the house laughing at me. Might as well get this over with I smirked "twenty questions with the Cullen's" sounds like a very bad TV game show.

As I walked in the door Jasper was in my face. "I can't believe you kissed him!" he screamed. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Edward glared at him and said "Thanks!" I said out loud. Jasper grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around. "what the hell Alice, how could you? I lo-" I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall . "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" I screamed in his face. "You love me Jasper?, then why did you fuck Tanya in our bed!?" I let go of him "What I do is no longer any concern of yours, do you got that!" I then turned and stomped up to my room and slammed the door.

**Jason pov**

I was lying next to Alice in my bed. My thumb caressed her cheek. "Alice" I said softly. she looked at me with her perfect golden eyes "I love you". She smiled "Te amo" I bent down to kiss her. BEEP BEEP BEEP I woken by my alarm. "STUPID ALARM" I groaned really loud. "well this is going to be a fun day" I thought to myself. I walked over to my closet and put on blue jeans, a wife beater and my old UNC TAR HILLS hoodie. When I arrived at school Alice was sitting by herself at one of the picnic tables staring off into space. I walked over and sat down. "mind If I join you?" she jumped like I scared her and I rolled my eyes "you can drop the charade" I said. she had a confused look on her face "Alice look at me, I mean really look at me" she stared into my eyes "I know what you are!" I got up and walked around to Alice "Ja..." she started before I kissed her softly "calm down Alice because I am not fully human" I said and then winked at her, and then turned to walk away.

"Jason wait" I heard her say from behind me. I turned and Alice was next to me ."Jason wo..." I put my finger on Alice lips "Alice lo preguntas a mí?" she frowned "yes" I smiled "Me encantaría!" she smiled "what's with speaking Spanish all of a sudden?" she asked. I smiled at that walked over to her grabbing her by her hips. "mujeres que pueden hablar Spanis son tan sexy!" I kissed her lips and moved my hands to cup her backside. I moved on to her neck slightly running my teeth along the nape of her neck. she moaned softly. Someone cleared their throat behind Alice. I looked up and there stood her family. I backed away from Alice and smiled. "Buscar a las 7" She smiled and I walked away. I swear I heard her squeal.

**AN: Alice lo preguntas a mí: are you trying to ask me out**

**Me encantaría: I would love to!**

**Mujeres que pueden hablar Spanis son tan sexy: women who can speak Spanish are so sexy**

**Buscar a las 7: pick you up at 7**

**Je suis à toi: I'm yours**

**The locket and cross will be on my profile soon**


End file.
